


The Tent Dilemma

by TheTopgearFan



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopgearFan/pseuds/TheTopgearFan
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please don’t judge. Imagine you are in the grand tour Mongolia special and your all tired but because Jeremy turned his tent into a pair of trousers so someone is going to have to share...
Relationships: Richard Hammond/Original Female Character(s), Richard Hammond/Reader, Richard Hammond/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Tent Dilemma

We had been driving John for days now, it didn’t feel like it was ever going to end. It was miserable and cold and we had even lost some of our rations yesterday in the bumpy meadow. We were too exhausted to talk but sometimes Jeremy would spontaneously give a fact about Mongolia and their army but we just were sick and tired of it. To make things that bit more awkward, Jeremy had turned his tent into a pair of trousers so obviously someone had to share. I overheard Jeremy whispering to Richard saying ‘this is your shot Rich, good luck.’

I think something might be up but you can’t be too sure. ‘So who’s sharing tonight?’ Enquired James.  
‘Ooh I think Richard and Y/N should share. Wouldn’t that be lovely, the two lovebirds’ said Jeremy  
Richard blushed, I was wondering what was going on. He looked me in the eye and said ‘I actually wouldn’t mind that. Can we Y/N?’  
I gladly accepted the invitation and I could do nothing but smile. I admit to myself that I had a slight crush on him and I couldn’t wait for tonight! 

The night came. After a supper of Jeremy’s crima and herb soup, we went off to bed. Richard and I couldn’t sleep so we both talked about our childhoods and life around our jobs as presenters. I couldn’t believe how interesting he was! Unexpectedly, he said “my life isn’t complete yet. I need to tell the perfect most beautiful girl. The girl I love my feelings but I just can’t.’  
‘Can I ask who she is.’ I said  
‘She is sitting right next to me.’  
My heart had skipped a beat. Did he just say what I thought he said. That perfect girl he talked about was...me! I just couldn’t believe it!

We were left silent and he looked anxious. Was he waiting for a response? I finally revealed my feelings for him. 

‘Richard’ I said ‘ I never knew we thought the same way of each other. I was going to say it as well but I was scared, scared of rejection.’  
‘Why would anyone reject someone as perfect as you?’ Said Richard.  
Before I could respond, his lips hit mine.  
His beautiful brown eyes looked into mine as we savoured the moment. We kissed passionately but we had to break away for air and all we could do was smile!

At two in the morning, we finally got ready for sleep. We lay together, huddled up for warmth and we finally drifted off.


End file.
